Simple and Sour: OC quiz
I choose the 10 following Ocs to do the quiz: 1) Savali 2) Marrz 3) Caligula 4) Vale 5) Spencer 6) Guy 7) Caius 8) Clodia 9) Gallagher 10) Olwin 1) 4 (Vale) invites 3 (Caligula) and 8 (Clodia) to dinner at their house. What happens? That doesn't really make any sense. At all. Because shoot, Caius doesn't eat and Caligula only eats humans. Vale rarely eats herself. Whut. I just killed this question so ONWARD! 2) 9 (Gallagher) tries to get 5 (Spencer) to go to a strip club. Gallagher: Please please PLEASE go with me inside. Spencer: Don't you work for Savali? How do I know it's not a trap? Gallagher: You're just going to have to trust me. Spencer: Hell no, this is all a trick, I KNOW IT. Gallagher: *lowers ears* ...Pleeeaaase? 3) You need to stay at a friend’s house for the night. Do you chose 1(Savali) or 6(Guy)? HAHAHA Guy PLZ. Because I would feel scared to be around a demon. Even if I like Savali, I would hate to be in the same room with him. 4) 2(Marrz) and 7(Caius) are making out. 10(Olwin) walks in...Their reaction? I want this image out of my head NOW. Olwin: OH DEAR GAWD! Marrz: *breaks away* GAH WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE? Caius: We can't let her escape, SHE KNOWS TOO MUCH. And then they chase after her into the sunset. HUZZAH. 5) 3(Caligula) falls in love with 6(Guy). 8(Clodia) is jealous. What happens? Caligula: I love you even though you're a priest. We'll have many glorious crack children. *picks up Guy bridal style* Guy: Uhhh what? Wait, who’s the mother? Clodia: GRRR I AM FULL OF ENVY. Y U NO LUV ME CALIGULA? 6) 4(Vale) jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who comes to your rescue? 10(Olwin), 2(Marrz) or 7(Caius)? Vale: *pins to the ground*...Oh I'm sorry; I confused you for a guy from the back. No matter, you'll still be a delicious meal. Olwin: *throws salt* Back away you two! You're making too much noise back here, SKIT SKIT! Vale: *hisses and runs off* Me: ...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? WHY AM I IN THE 19TH CENTURY? 7) 1(Savali) decides to start a cooking show. 15 minutes later what is happening? Savali: *licking a wound* Oww...salt burns. That was a bad idea. 8) 5(Spencer) is in a car crash and is critically injured. What does 9(Gallagher) do? Gallagher: Are you alright? Spencer? SPENCER? O-oh god umm...What should I do, WHAT SHOULD I DO? Should I help him or go to Savali or WHAT? *flails around frantically while thinking* 9) 3(Caligula) has to marry either 8(Clodia), 4(Vale) or 9(Gallagher). Who do they chose? Caligula: Can I just pick no one? Clodia: UH-UH NOT ME. I'm already married. Gallagher: *backs away in fear* Vale: *smiles* Well it looks like I'm the only one. Caligula: I'm still not marring you. Vale: *pecks Caligula on the cheek* The quiz says otherwise. Caligula: Ugh. 10) 7(Caius) kidnaps 2(Marrz) and demands something from 5(Spencer) for 2(Marrz)'s release. What is it? Marrz: This isn't going to work. Caius: Yeah it will, trust me. Spencer: HOW DUMB DO YOU THINK I AM? I know you both work for Savali; I'm not falling for it. Marrz: Told you. Caius: Just shut up and get him. AND YET AGAIN THE TWO CHASE AFTER SPENCER INTO THE SUNSET. HURRAY FOR HAPPY ENDINGS. 11) You get to meet either 1(Savali) or 6(Guy). Who do you chose? Ohhh tough choice. If I knew I wasn't going to be harmed, I would say Savali. That would be a rather interesting encounter. Guy would probably just preach to me anyway, and I really don't like that. Category:Quizzes